


Unforseen Combinations

by ImaginationCubed



Series: The Galaxy Garrison Univserity Marching Bands [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Lotor Week 2017, Lotor just wanted his hard work to pay off, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationCubed/pseuds/ImaginationCubed
Summary: Of course it was just his luck. He should have just expected to lose his drum major position the moment the merge of the bands had been announced.





	Unforseen Combinations

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a while back on tumblr for Lotor week, but decided to add it here now since I started a series for the marching band au.

_ We’re combining with the Altea music division. There’s no reason for the college to have two different bands anymore _ .

Those few words repeated in his head, each repetition leaving him with clenched fists and ragged breaths. His voice grew louder with each ranting word that spilled from his mouth as his friends sat idly, taking in his words silently. He finished his rage-laced words with a hand to the table in front of him, letting the sound echo throughout the small common room of the suite they occupied.

_ We’re giving the drum major position to the Altea band’s drum major. You’ll have to wait until next year to re-audition for the position. _

Not as if he had worked himself to the bone for this position. Not as if he had joined every band in the Galra division of his campus’s music department, gone to every practice, marching or ensemble, and clawed his way tooth and nail to first chair. He had sustained leadership roles since sophomore year both in college and high school, and this is what he got.

Sidelined. Forgotten.  _ Replaced _ .

His own father let him lose his position as drum major to Takashi Shirogane. 

It would be one thing if everyone in the Galra division had lost their positions to members of the Altea band, as it had been the Galra band that had become too small to logically function as an independent band at the college. But no, other members had been allowed to keep their officer positions. Most notably, Keith, who managed to retain his position as captain of the drum line. Probably because he happened to be Shiro’s roommate. Of course he would get special privilege.

“Maybe they’ll end up just giving you the position next year. I mean, you  _ are _ a junior and Shiro’s a senior.” Ezor had been the first one to voice her opinion, more or less a somewhat opposing opinion. 

“With him begging Keith to follow in his footsteps? There’s a better chance of the bands splitting up again.” Lotor retorted.

“Keith doesn’t even seem to want to be drum major next year. He’d be happier if Shiro just took a fifth semester. I don’t think Keith really has friends besides him.” Acxa added.

“And I’m expected to just take those chances?” Lotor answered, “After I work my life away on this campus to finally be drum major and show my dad that I’m not worthless and am actually a great musician, I’m expected to just take a chance? Next year is my only chance to actually prove that I’m one of the best musicians on the campus. I’m not letting that slip through my fingers.”

No. That is the last thing he would let happen. Even without his position as drum major, he would prove his worth. He would prove his skills by leading his section better than Shiro lead an entire band. He would not be outshined by some senior from the Altea band. He was going to leave the directors, Alfor and his own father, with no choice for who next year’s drum major should be.

And he would make this one hell of a season for Takashi Shirogane. That was for certain.


End file.
